


Here we Go Again

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time Oikawa had tried to, not so subtly, set him up with someone. However, it was the first time that he didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we Go Again

The party really was the exact opposite of where Iwaizumi wished he was. It was a Thursday, for god's sake, and not everyone scheduled their classes to only be in the afternoons like Oikawa had. It was Thursday, 11pm, and Iwaizumi knew he had to sit on this horrendously uncomfortable couch for at least another twenty minutes before Oikawa would let him leave without complaining, which meant by the time he got home and got in bed he'd have less than six hours to sleep before his first class. 

"You're not drinking, Iwa-chan." Oikawa approached him, his own drink in hand, as he wobbled slightly on his feet. 

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." 

Oikawa sprawled down on the couch next to him, sitting half on his leg but miraculously not spilling a drop from his plastic cup. 

"Sugawara-san!!" Oikawa yelled, loud, and Iwaizumi winced as it took two more yells to get the guy's attention. Iwaizumi was surprised, really, that Oikawa was talking to him at all, he always had a weird thing about former rivals, though he supposed the fact that Sugawara no longer played volleyball probably eased the tension. 

When Sugawara looked up he smiled and promptly crossed the room as Oikawa waved him over.

"You." He said, pointing to Sugawara, "Sit right here and keep both eyes on Iwa-chan." He stood up, still unsteady, and let Sugawara take his spot, he sat carefully, leaving two inches of space between their thighs. "And you!" He pointed at Iwaizumi, "You are going to sit here and be charmed by Mr. Refreshing while I have a lovely time."

He'd been ready to tell Oikawa that he didn't need a babysitter, but by the end of his sentence he realized it was more of a set up than supervision. As Oikawa wandered the room, throwing his arms over the shoulders of half a dozen strangers, Iwaizumi sighed and leaned back against the couch. 

He hadn't realized that Sugawara was watching him until he cleared his throat. It seems he'd taken Oikawa's instructions to keep both eyes on him to heart, and Iwaizumi only glanced at him once before looking back at the room. 

"Iwaizumi-san, it's been, well," Sugawara paused and Iwaizumi looked as he bit gently at his lip in concentration, "actually I'm not certain we've ever had a conversation." He laughed and that focused Iwaizumi's eyes on him. He was terribly good looking. 

This wasn't the first time Oikawa had tried to, not so subtly, set him up with someone. However, it was the first time that he didn't mind. 

"Er, yeah." He replied awkwardly. It was intimidating somehow, despite Sugawara's friendly manner, to have him watching so intently. 

"You don't want to be here, do you?" He asked, and when Iwaizumi looked over he was smiling still, his eyes crinkling at the edges, almost completely hiding the mole under his one eye. 

"Not really, no." Iwaizumi cleared his throat, pointedly looking away before he found himself staring for too long. 

"Let's go then." 

He turned to face him then, as much as he could without moving his legs and risking brushing them against his. It couldn't be any more than a friendly invitation, a casual thing, nothing at all what the _"Let's get out of here."_ line usually meant, he was sure, but Sugawara was looking at him intently, smiling softly as if he knew Iwaizumi's answer already. 

"Oikawa will probably get into trouble." 

"He's grown, Iwaizumi-san, let him get into trouble." 

He forced himself to shrug a little. He wasn't sure why he was still making excuses at this point, he'd wanted to agree immediately, if only to get away from the overwhelmingly loud conversation and the smell of bodies mixed with alcohol. 

Sugawara stood up and then grabbed Iwaizumi by the elbow and pulled him from the couch. He came without resisting, following Sugawara through the room and out what seemed to be the back door. 

The air outside felt good, maybe a little chilly, but he'd been too warm cooped up inside. It was dark, evening having bled into night more than a few hours ago, and the light seeped from the window in the door and neighboring yards' porch lights. The backyard was small, just a patch of grass beside a cement slab patio and a single tall tree, its branches looming over the grass, casting deeper shadows. 

There were no chairs and Sugawara led him out into the grass before he sat down with a surprisingly graceless plop. Iwaizumi sat down next to him, stretching his legs out in front and leaning back on his hands. The grass was slightly damp, remnants of recent rains, but not uncomfortable. 

"That's better." Sugawara said, as if he'd heard Iwaizumi's thoughts. 

He nodded in response and made a soft sound that he hoped sounded affirmative. Sugawara was sitting with his legs crisscrossed in front of him and his hands on his knees. From his angle Iwaizumi could only really see the line of his jaw looking pale and sharp in the dim light and how his fingers tapped against his jeans. 

"Oikawa-san has been trying to set us up for quite a while, did you know that?" Sugawara said, sounding wistful. 

"You knew this was a set up?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa wasn't the most subtle person, but Iwaizumi was under the impression that this particular past time was something he noticed only due to how well he knew his friend, not that just anyone would be able to ascertain his motives. 

Sugawara nodded. "He's been not so subtly inviting me to a lot of parties lately. He even invited me over to the dorm you share last week." He laughed and Iwaizumi's fingers flexed against the grass. It was such a pretty sound and it made him want to smile. "I didn't accept, obviously. For a while I thought he was trying to ask me out himself until I figured it out." 

"How'd you figure it out, then? It's not like he's dating anybody. Er, anybody serious, that is." Oikawa, truthfully, was dating more than a handful of people. He had always needed a lot of attention and their University seemed to be full of a never ending list of people who would give it to him. 

"Oh, just little things." He looked up, as if trying to recall details. "He only invited me to places you'd be with him, he'd drop little hints about you. And, well..." His voice trailed off and he laughed again, this time softer, almost like he was embarrassed. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"No, tell me." He knew he probably sounded rude, but he couldn't stand to be left hanging. If Sugawara wanted to tell him something and then suddenly changed his mind he _needed_ to know what it was. 

"Fine, well," He cleared his throat, still seemingly nervous. "The last time we drank together I sort of told him how hot I thought you were. I think he thinks he's doing me a favor." 

"Wait, what?" That wasn't what he'd expected to hear, though it sounded like something Oikawa would do. He was relentless when pursuing secrets, even if he was just as drunk as whoever he was with. 

Sugawara didn't answer, instead he looked down at his hands. Iwaizumi watched as his hair fell from behind his ear to cover his face. It was slightly longer than it had been when he was in high school, if Iwaizumi remembered correctly. 

"Oikawa does that shit. It's annoying. He's the biggest meddler I've ever met." Iwaizumi said, in an attempt to break the tension, it was a weak attempt but Sugawara laughed and Iwaizumi felt the nervousness in his chest loosen.

"He reminds me of Ennoshita." Sugawara said. 

Iwaizumi tried to remember the person he meant, probably someone from Karasuno, but he didn't remember any starting players by that name. Maybe during their first practice match? The confusion must have shown on his face because Sugawara continued. 

"He was a second year when we were third years. Actually if you remembered him you'd probably laugh at the comparison. He was really quiet, he seemed polite, but I'm telling you, he knew everyone's secrets. The sidelines were always eventful when we were there together, and he was always trying to set people up together." Sugawara leaned his head up and Iwaizumi could see he was smiling again at the memory. "He became captain after Daichi--er, Sawamura. From what I heard he was even more strict, because he had blackmail material on everyone on the team." 

"Sounds like Oikawa." Iwaizumi agreed. "When we were in high school he knew everyone's secrets too. He didn't really use them against anybody, and half the time he just seemed to _know_ without asking, but everyone knew he knew shit. It was creepy." 

"You're not very nice, Iwaizumi-san." 

"You're probably right." 

Sugawara turned his head, looking shocked. "I was joking!" 

Iwaizumi laughed then, tipping his head back and looking up into the branches above them. Something rustled and he wondered if their conversation had woken a bird. 

"I think you're nicer than you seem, really." Sugawara said, once Iwaizumi's laughter faded. 

"Really? I'm pretty sure I'm just an asshole." 

"No way. I don't believe that for one second." He unfolded his legs and stretched them out in front of him, mirroring Iwaizumi's posture and leaning back on his own hands. He leaned over and bumped their shoulders together. 

"Oikawa wouldn't have set you up with me if he thought you were mean. I think he thinks I'm fragile." 

"There's no way you're fragile." He wasn't sure what made him so certain about it but there was nothing about Sugawara that said fragile to him. Soft, maybe, gentle even, but strong. He looked like he could take a punch, and that everyone in a 10 kilometer radius would kick the ass of whoever threw that punch. 

"That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." He laughed. "I knew you were nice." He bumped their shoulders again and this time left them touching, leaning slightly to the side. The warmth through both their t-shirts was negligible but just enough that Iwaizumi could feel it. 

"You got me. I'm secretly nice." 

"I'm glad. I like being right." 

"And you're secretly evil, probably." 

Sugawara laughed that time and Iwaizumi heard the rustling above them again. Poor bird, he's not gonna get any sleep at this rate. When Sugawara finished laughing Iwaizumi realized they were both smiling, and that their faces were closer than they'd been before, somehow pulling closer together without conscious decision. 

He could feel it, the gravity that meant they were going to kiss, Sugawara was going to kiss him and Iwaizumi was going to let himself enjoy it, despite his nervousness, despite how his hands felt sweaty, damp from more than just the grass beneath them. 

He didn't consciously register the increasing rustling above them, his ears tuning out everything but his heartbeat in his throat and his eyes only staring at the soft glistening where Sugawara had licked his bottom lip, until it was more of a cracking, the splintering of wood, and Sugawara pushed him, rolling them over a few feet until Iwaizumi was flat on his back and Sugawara was pressed to his chest. 

A branch had fallen from the tree above them and landed just where they'd been sitting. Iwaizumi briefly wondered if the disgruntled sleepy bird had anything to do with it, and found himself laughing at the ridiculous thought before he could stop himself. Sugawara, still on top of him with his hands pressed to Iwaizumi's chest, began to laugh too, until he was out of breath and resting his forehead against Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

After a few more seconds of laughing Sugawara rolled off, laying flat on his back beside Iwaizumi leaving only their arms touching. Iwaizumi felt where the back of their hands brushed and he moved just enough to intertwine their fingers together. Sugawara hummed in surprise, sounding happy, and didn't pull away. 

Iwaizumi looked above them, at the stars he could barely see through the tangle of branches and leaves and thought about the warm skin of Sugawara's hand against his and how his lips looked when he thought they were going to kiss. He knew they would, that this night wouldn't end without it, but he was content where they were at the moment, and Sugawara seemed content as well.

**Author's Note:**

> goshdang it branch-kun


End file.
